The Cherry on Top
by InfernoAlive
Summary: "Look," I started, biting my lip, "I'm kind of awkward when it comes to flirting and-" He mocked a look of confusion, "Flirting? I just came in here for cupcakes!" I grinned and he grinned back. We both knew he was lying. Clace - All Human.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary! You need to assist the cashier!" Simon called out from behind the oven and I sighed, washing off my floury hands in the sink.

"On it!" I shouted back, untying my apron and hanging it on the hook. Just as I was about to push through the doors, I said over my shoulder, "Muffins are in the oven by the way Si! Take them out in 10 minutes tops!" I heard the muffle of his reply in the far back of the kitchens as I walked out towards the main part of the bakery.

We were crowded today, more so than ever before. It was probably because of the annual festival that was being held this week, a big thing that brought in people from around the world. Theme parks, concerts... tourists: that was what I cared about the most. Tourists brought in new customers and that brought in money for The Cherry on Top. I came up with the name and painted the sign on the window so this shop kind of feels like my baby, not too sound weird or anything.

I've worked here for the past two years with Simon, and that's mostly my social life. I don't really have any friends at school except for Simon, so it's a relief when last period ends and I can ride on my bike to The Cherry on Top to begin my shift. I put my hair up in a bun, tie on my apron and voilà! Of course, about ten minutes in, I'm covered in sugar and flour and my bun starts to fall out.

As I try in a desperate attempt to tidy it up, a voice says, "Hey." I'm startled, which is stupid. There were tonnes of people in here; why was I surprised someone was ordering?

I looked up quickly and my jaw found its new home on the floor. This guy was... wow. He made me want to get out my sketching pad and watercolour pencils and start drawing like my life depended on it. His hair was slightly curly and blonde, his eyes a mesmerizing gold that shone in the light. Then I'd realised I'd been staring at him for the past ten seconds.

"Oh, I mean... hey." Nice save Clary. The guy grinned, showing a flash of white teeth and my heart thumped against my chest. I'd never seen this guy before, if I had I would've remembered! "I don't... do you come from around here?"

"No," the guy shook his head, "I've come down from England to see some family friends. This place was mentioned to me so I decided to check it out." I smiled proudly; this bakery was one of the best.

"What would you like then?" I peered at the menu on the counter, then at the daily blackboard that Simon put up, featuring the specials.

The guy looked at me in a way that makes my skin heat up, "What would you recommend?" Somehow, I didn't think this is just about the cakes any more. I bit back a smile though it came through all the same.

"Personally I like the Golden Surprise, but that's just my opinion." the guy smirked, leaning forward slightly.

"You have any Red Velvet?" I grinned, and unpinned my bun, letting it fall down my back in crimson waves. It was falling out anyway and besides, I preferred it down. Practicality didn't matter right now.

"Not sure. It's not taken or anything," I say hastily, not wanting the guy to get the wrong idea, "You want me to check out back?" The guy settled himself on a stool.

"Alright." he winked and I felt giddy, edging out through the doors to the kitchens. Maia was there, holding a squeeze-bag and in the process of icing some flowers on a bunch of cupcakes.

"Maia, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," I started awkwardly, wringing my hands. She didn't look up so I continued, "This guy's chatting me up and I'm not the most perfect social butterfly in the world..." She looked up when I said the bit about the guy.

"Shut up!" she squealed, abandoning the squeeze-bag on the table, "Oh my god, who is it? Jordan? Sebastian? Meliorn?"

I smiled at her eagerness, "No, it's this new guy, says he 's just moved down from England." I jabbed a thumb at the window set in the door. She hurried over, peering through the glass.

"Ah, I see him... the golden god in the stool?" I laughed, as she tiptoed to see more, "British, you say? I bet he has an adorable accent!" He _did_ , but that wasn't important right now.

"Yeah but I'm kind of freaking out and-" Maia didn't give me time to finish. She took hold of my arm and shoved me out the door.

"Just go for it!" she whispered and suddenly I was back behind the counter with the 'golden god' looking up at me bewilderingly. It was insanely cute and I smiled despite myself.

"So?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. It made me faintly annoyed; it seemed that everyone could do that except for me. Figures he could do it as well.

"Look," I started, biting my lip, "I'm kind of awkward when it comes to flirting and-"

He mocked a look of confusion, "Flirting? I just came in here for cupcakes!" I grinned and he grinned back .We both knew he was lying.

"Ok..." I mused, "Well, seeing that we don't have any Red Velvets, I guess you're not interested then." He scoffed.

"I thought you said you were awkward at flirting?" I giggled, cocking my head to the side.

"What? I thought we were talking about cupcakes!" He laughed and the sound of it warmed me right down to my toes. I noticed a growing line behind him, and a lot of bored faces, but I couldn't care less right now. Well, money's money... "Okay, I'm being serious now. What do you want?"

His tone was neutral but I saw the mischievous sparkle in those tawny eyes and my heart nearly burst out of my chest, "Still not sure exactly." he paused, pursing his lips as he studied the menu behind me. Those lips... they looked like they'd been sculpted by gods, for bloody sake! Oh my god, if he didn't quit doing that with them I was going to go insane...!

"Well?" I prompted hastily, tapping my fingers against the counter. My mind was envisioning many dirty things right now and it was horrifying for me! Trust my hormones to spin out of control when a guy did a natural gesture... shit, he was biting it! I caught his grin and figured he knew exactly what effect he was having on me although it wasn't funny in the slightest. Alright, I'd probably have a good laugh later but right now? Hell no!

"I'll have a green apple fritter please." I smiled ruefully, reaching down to pull it from the glass cabinet and wrapping it The Cherry on Top's signature wrapper with the logo printed on. I saw my own green eyes reflected in the glass and giggled.

"Eating in or taking out?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Taking out unfortunately. In fact, I've stayed here a lot longer than I should've done." I watched helplessly as he put down a fiver on the counter. Just as he was turning around to leave, the next customer walking up expectantly, I blurted out.

"Can I have your name?" He turned back around, giving me an impish grin.

"Jace Herondale." I sighed. Of course this beautiful blonde had a beautiful name.

"And yours?" I blushed, tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear.

"Clary Morgenstern."

"Clary. That's a nice name. In fact..." He delved in his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Then, he reached for the pen on the counter. Jace scrawled something on it and handed it to me. _His number._

I looked up, and he grinned at me, "Call me. To you know, talk."

My lips quirked up, "About cupcakes?" He laughed.

"Sure."

I watched wistfully as Jace winked before leaving the bakery, the doors swinging shut behind him. Craning my neck, I kept looking until his blonde head disappeared out of sight and I visibly slumped. I felt as if my reason for a smile had left with him and now working was the last thing I wanted to do.

I faked a smile at the customer, "Do you mind giving me a few minutes?" I didn't wait for a reply. Swallowing, I dived through the door to the kitchens, the piece of paper crumpled in my fist. It was Simon, putting a fresh batch of ginger-snaps in the oven. When he saw me, he frowned in concern.

"You okay, Clare-bear?" At any other time, I would've smiled, but right now nicknames were not welcome.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you just be the cashier, Simon? I don't feel like it right now." Simon nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose before going through the door. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Heh, red velvet. A small smile found its way to my lips and I unfolded the piece of paper, marvelling at the numbers written on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" A voice squealed over my shoulder and I jumped, whipping around to see Maia's grinning face. I laughed, nodding. "See! I told you to just go for it, didn't I?" I smirked.

"Yeah, before you shoved me out the door, completely unprepared!" Maia's grin didn't waver.

"It worked, didn't it?" I rolled my eyes, still smiling as I looked at the paper in my hands. The brown-haired girl watched me closely, "You are going to call him, aren't you?"

"Course I am!" I declared immediately, "It's just that... this one feels special, you know? I don't want to mess it up." Maia beamed, pulling into a hug.

"Trust me. Keep doing what you're doing and this guy will go head over heels for you. I mean, you can talk about what you bonded over. What was that?"

I sniggered, "Cupcakes."

"Okay-" Maia gave a weird look, drawing away from me, "Wait, cupcakes? Seriously?"

I smirked, calling over my shoulder as I headed over to the bread ovens, the paper in my hand a promise that I intended to keep, "That doesn't even begin to cover it!"

* * *

 **I intended for this just to be a one-shot, but if enough people want me to continue it I'll think about adding a few more chapters ;-)**

 **R and R?**

 **~InfernoAlive**


	2. Chapter 2

I said goodbye to Maia and Simon after finishing my shift, hugging them with hands covered in flour and sugar from the day's craziness. Shortly after Jace had left, The Cherry on Top had become crowded, covered to brim with orders, baking, the lot. There was a time when the oven had nearly exploded when Simon had turned the dial up way too high in his haste.

I guess you couldn't complain when the pleasant sound of the cash till rang out in your ears, the clinking of coins and ruffle of notes filling the air like the chimes of heaven itself. But then heaven had seemed miles away when Jace had left, and a empty, hollow feeing had grown in my heart. I found myself glad to be leaving the bakery, getting on my bike and pedalling into the night, when the time came. That piece of paper was still in my fist, the feel of it searing hot against my pulse as the friction increased.

Maybe I was being too eager? Our conversation seemed like a dream, it happened so many hours ago, and what made me think he would even reply? A guy like Jace probably did this to tonnes of girls, just for a reputation, and hardly any of them meant a thing to him. What made me think I was going to be any different? But I couldn't get that endearing grin out of my head, the sexy way he leaned forward, smirking as he said, " _You got any Red Velvet?"_

Oh, who was I kidding? I was as pliable as clay in his hands, and falling fast, just like those simpering girls at school that I'd thought were stupid, giving in to passion so easily. But here I was, doing exactly the same thing, with no regrets. Well, I was freaking out big time, that was for sure!

I parked outside our family's flat, locking in my bike before beginning the trek up the flight of the stairs, breathing hard as my red hair whipped around, blinding me now and again. I saw number **18** and ran in relief to the door, delving in my pocket for the key and fitting it in the old lock. It had to be jiggled and turned a few times for it to work; the ancient thing was almost falling apart but Luke could never get quite round to it.

When it finally opened, I nearly collapsed inside, catching myself on the door jamb just in time. "Hey?" I called out and I heard a series of shouts from throughout the flat, signalling that everyone else was home. Mum came rushing through the kitchen first, a green paint stripe across her nose, contrasting with the drastic green of her eyes.

I grinned, gesturing towards my own nose, "Another project, I take it?" She smiled, nodding eagerly.

"A portrait of that pond on the corner of Stratton Road. She thought it was so beautiful, and she said she wanted a' true artist' to capture it for her." Mum blushed at the 'true artist' bit and I chuckled, laying down my bag on the sofa and stealthily hiding the slip of paper inside it. I knew Mum was in a good mood but she'd still flip out if she knew a guy had been chatting me up and I definitely didn't want to suffer through The Talk and about 'taking it slow and easy'.

"She?" I inquired, kicking off my shoes and placing them on the stand, before joining Mum on the couch.

"Yes, Maryse Lightwood, you know, that wealthy lady with all the kids? I know I shouldn't get too excited, but I hope she becomes one of my regular clients. It could be my big break!" I smiled, noticing the gleam in Mum's eyes, the child dreaming within a grown woman.

"Oh I know her. She came into the bakery today, actually..." I thought back and remembered the woman with ink- black hair and sparkling, blue eyes, "She bought a lot of cakes. Said a family friend was visiting and she was going to throw a party, or something."

"Speaking of which, how was the job today, sweetie?" I sighed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Chaotic. Insane. Crowded. But I guess it's good for the bakery, brings in the profit, you know?"

I heard Mum sniff and opened one eye curiously. Mum was smiling sadly, "Oh, I know you're still my little girl but hearing you talk so grown-up...it just reminds how quickly time flies by. Before I know it, you'll own your own place and be happily married with kids-"

"Alright Mum, I'm still sixteen here." I cut her off, hoping she couldn't hear the panic in my voice. Bringing up crushes, boyfriends, even husbands was dangerous ground right now.

"I know, I know," she laughed, holding her arms out, "But you're still my baby girl to me." I beamed, relieved that we'd left the subject, and hugged her close.

"Wow, you'd think she'd just been abducted. Chill out Mum!" Jonathan called out and I rolled my eyes. Of course my annoying older brother had to ruin the mood. I pulled out of the mother and daughter embrace to glare at my brother from across the living room.

"It's called family affection, not that you've ever heard of it before!" I fired back, but Jon just stood there, smirking.

"The aliens must've abandoned you then, it seems. Didn't think you were intelligent enough?" I had the sudden urge to pick up the lamp from the table and hurl at his infuriating, white-blonde head but Mum stopped me with firm words.

"Clary, _don't._ " Ugh, this was so unfair! I always got the blame when it was obvious Jon was goading me on, trying to get a reaction out of me. And he always did.

"What's going on in here then?" Luke asked innocently, emerging from his study with his glasses perched on the top of his head. He was our step-dad, Mum's second husband after the first hadn't worked out. Jon and I barely knew anything about him except that his name was Valentine and Jon resembled him quite a bit as Mum had said. They'd divorced shortly after I'd been born, when Jon was one. Luke had come in and collected the broken pieces of our family and put us back together, being the father figure much more than our own dad had ever been.

"Nothing." I spat the same time Jon grinned and called out, "The aliens rejected Clary!" Luke raised an eyebrow and scolded him lightly.

"Now, now Jonathan. Don't wind up your sister." Jon shrugged, slumping out the room to his own and minutes later, we all heard the thud of heavy metal music through the walls.

I sighed, "Thanks Luke." He winked, heading out of the room to probably ask Jon to turn the music down. Luke worked in a book store, on the same main road as The Cherry On Top and sometimes at the weekends, when I had a break, I'd walk over and give him a cupcake. The sweet memory made me smile, the times when I'd been so innocent. Before a golden-haired angel walked through my doors with the smile of the devil.

"You want to see the painting of the pond, Clary?" Mum said, breaking me out of my reverie, "It's business, so I'm afraid you can't help me with it, but maybe we could-"

"Maybe another time, Mum?" I interrupted quickly, a stab of guilt in my heart. I needed alone time right now, to clear my head. With my phone possibly. "I kind of need to sort something out... is that alright?"

Mum eyed me worriedly before putting on a tight smile, "Sure darling, it's fine." I understood her reaction; I'd never denied time painting with her. It was the special thing we shared together. Just as I was turning around to head to my bedroom, she called, "But can you take it to Mrs Lightwood when I'm finished? Say tomorrow?"

I was barely taking in what she was saying, "Yeah, whatever..." I picked my bag and legged it to my room, hearing the faint sound of BVB coming from Jon's room. I exhaled, shutting the door behind me and chucking my bag on the bed.

Seconds later, I was staring at my contacts list, eyes wide as I typed in Jace's number. My thumb was hovering over the phone symbol for at least twenty seconds before I relented and decided to text him instead. At least I wouldn't pass out by the sound of his godly voice. Here goes nothing...

 _Hey, Golden Surprise._

I cringed the minute I hit send. He might not even find that funny any more, he might not even reply. What if he didn't, and he found it, hours later, in the morning? Even more embarrassing... I nearly had a heart attack when the traditional _ding_ alerted a new text message.

 **Hey yourself, Red Velvet ;-)**

I smirked, eyeing the time – half ten. Carefully, I switched off the light and crept into bed, my phone screen the only thing lit in my room. Luke and Mum wouldn't suspect any way, I wasn't one to do things behind their back. Damn, it looked like Jace was changing me more than I cared to admit.

 _So... what are you doing?_

 **Oh just savouring an amazing apple fritter. U?**

I giggled, sinking further into my pillows. _Just got back from work. Head's killing me._

 **I was wondering if u want 2 come 2 this party tomorrow night. Around nine-ish?**

I frowned. I wasn't sure about parties, especially the hectic ones that took place on Saturday nights. Like I'd said to Maia before, I wasn't the best social butterfly in the world. My life outside of school was at the Cherry on Top. Sounded sad, but I was fine with it. So I lied.

 _Sorry. Working late shifts tomorrow night. :-/_

Jace's reply was immediate.

 **On a Saturday night? U sure?** Translation: I know you're lying, why are you lying to me? I sighed.

 _Yeah, it's tragic but it can't be helped._

 **I could speak to ur boss for u. Sort it out?**

This boy was relentless!

 _No, it's OK, I swear._

 **Doesn't sound OK. I'll come down 2 the bakery tomorrow and get u the night off.**

I squirmed, an image of Jace storming through the doors and finding I wasn't there at all.

 _OK, I don't work late on Saturdays._

I could just imagine him frowning as he read my text, numerous thoughts going through his head.

 **Then... y?**

Here it goes, time for a confession. _I don't like parties._

 **Y?**

I huffed. I hated explanations even more. _Cos I just don't like them. K?_

That was a little abrupt but I was frustrated now. It was justified. **Did I say something? Look, I'm sorry if I got you upset. I was just confused.**

My heart melted slightly. Ok, a lot. _It's OK. I get sensitive a lot, it isn't ur fault._

 **Thank god. I just started beating myself up, thinking I had to go and make a pretty girl cry.**

I started laughing, but then noticed: he called me pretty. To my face, more or less. Was it intentional? Then I realised, I hadn't texted back when I saw his message.

 **Clary u dead?**

I smirked. It was the first time he'd called me Clary. _Dw. I tend to drop dead from time 2 time._

 **X-D good 2 know. That info will come in useful 4 the future.**

The future? Was this going to go on? Become something more? Jesus Christ, I needed to stop looking into things so much! I yawned, then checked the time – 11. I was tired any ways.

 _Gtg. Talk 2 u later._

A quick _ding_ came through.

 **Wait. Can u at least consider going 2 the party? 4 me?** I sighed. This guy was going to be the death of me!

 _Ok, I'll consider it._

 **Awesome! Trust me, u will love it!** I thought about reminding him that I was just 'considering' it, but who was I to ruin his mood?

 _K. Night._ My finger hovered over the 'x' button, the way I ended all the text conversations with Simon and Maia. They were my friends, and it didn't mean any thing to them, it was just natural to end it with kisses. But with Jace... might it seem too soon? It's not as if we were going out or anything but might Jace think I was setting some kind of expectation? In the end, I didn't add anything to it so it simply read _K. Night._

 **Night, Red Velvet.**

I smiled, before clicking off my phone and laying down on my bed, the thought of golden eyes and a beautiful voice sifting through my mind, before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ok, so I decided that this fanfic will be sort of like an actual story, rather than a one-shot. If enough people want me to continue it, I will e.t.c For every chapter I do. Hope you enjoyed this, and do you want me to continue it?**

 **Thank you to all people that reviewed/followed/favourited! I was so amazed and grateful by how many people liked The Cherry On Top! I mean, 16 reviews for one chapter?! To some people that may seem like not a lot, but that's the most I've ever got and again, thank you so much for the support. *hugs all around***

 **~InfernoAlive**


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened with a loud ring, coming from the metal bell attached to the door, announcing a new arrival. I looked up, my hair falling in my face as Maia gave me a smile, laying her keys on the table with a clatter. I was used to her and Simon turning up at the bakery later than me, because I usually turned up at the crack of dawn anyway. I was desperate to get out of the house, away from familiar stress, and especially today because of the conversation last night. The _text_ conversation.

"Hey Little Red!" she called out, and I grinned.

"Hey!" I turned back to the pastry, my thin fingers working the crusts of the lattice pie. In my head, I had this crazy idea of entwining leaves and flowers, so I had to remind myself it was just pastry. I couldn't work miracles. But of course I was insane enough to try.

"So... how did it go?" I pretended not to hear her, humming away as I shaped the veins of the leaves with my nails.

"Hmm?" I heard her scoff, and before I could react, the pastry was swiped out of my grip. I looked up angrily, seeing my half-made work in Maia's hands as she held it out of reach tauntingly.

"Now, Clarissa Morgenstern, you are _not_ going to get away with giving me no details! So, you called him?" I rolled my eyes, making a grab for the pastry but Maia held it out even further, practically touching the ceiling for god's sake!

"No," Maia's face fell and I added hastily, "I sent him a text." Her smile lit up her entire face, like the sun after a rainy day.

"And...?" I scoffed, delving in my pocket for my phone. I handed it to her, "Here, just read the conversation. I can't be bothered to narrate it all." She let out a squeal, taking it and tracing her finger over the screen, probably searching through all my texts. Using her other hand, she set the pastry down on the table and I made a grab for it, intent on finishing my masterpiece.

Just as I was working out the petals, I heard her sigh as she read my contacts list, "Jace. That's a nice name, unusual..."

"Unusual?" I cut in, moulding out the stems.

"Not in a bad way. Interesting..." she sent me a grin and I snorted, sticking out my tongue her way, "Aw... you've got cute nicknames for each other-" I cringed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea showing Maia what me and Jace had talked about last night. It was too personal...

"Maia, I'm not sure I feel comfortable-" I was interrupted by her gasp, "What? What's up?"

"He called you pretty! Clary, he's totally flirting with you! You should get with him!" I set down the pastry.

"Hold up, girl! We're just friends." I frowned. "At least I think so." Maia scoffed.

"Sure seems like it..." I opened my mouth to retort but she'd already continued, "He invited you to a party... you going?" I sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm not sure... you know I don't like them that much." Maia pursed her lips, handing my phone back to me. I took it gratefully, shoving it back in my pocket.

"Can't you suck it up for Jace? I mean, there's no doubt he's going to give you a good time..." I scowled, my cheeks flaming.

"'Suck it up'? 'A good time'? I've never been in a proper relationship, Maia! God dammit, I haven't even had my first kiss!" She went quiet after my outburst, walking to the back of the kitchens to put on her apron. I swallowed, the regret setting in as soon as the anger cooled down. I had to take it out on Maia, didn't I?

I huffed, slamming the pastry down with a slam of my fist, pounding it until it resembled a pancake. A voice startled me out of my rage, "Jeez, what did that pie ever do to you?" I turned to see Simon, warm, brown eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Existing." I spat, giving it one last punch before slouching on the counter, "Why is life out to get me?" I heard the press of buttons as Simon turned on the ovens.

"Technically, it's out to get everyone." I huffed, standing up straight.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." Simon shrugged, putting on a hairnet that I would've found hilarious at any other time, and pinching his nose, grabbing a wipe and spray. He took a deep breath before sticking his head in the oven, scrubbing at the grease.

"It wasn't supposed to." His voice was like an echo in a cave, "What's bothering you anyway?" Simon was easier to talk to than Maia about my personal problems for some reason and I found myself pouring it all out.

"It's this guy, that came into the Cherry on Top yesterday. We kind of... talked last night, well over texts, and he's wants me to go a party tonight. I'm not sure about it but-"

"Then don't go." Simon said sharply, his head coming out of the oven, a dirty wipe and spray can in each hand, "Don't let guys pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do." I frowned slightly, trying to hide it as best as possible.

"Well, I like him and..." I faltered off, puzzled by the expression in Simon's eyes, almost...

"Who is this guy anyway? You haven't mentioned him before..." Ok, now I was getting angry.

"I just met him yesterday, Si. And he seems nice, really-" Simon scoffed, ripping off his hairnet, and I felt my face redden.

"Yesterday? Clary, guys like him are only after one thing. It's stupid when you go after some dodgy weirdo the minute he smiles at you when all this time I've-" She practically snarled, which she'd never done before in her life.

"Go after? Do you think I'm some kind of whore for crying out out?!" Simon went pale, stumbling.

"No, Clary, that's not what I meant, not at all. Just here me out-" I tore off my apron, feeling my hair tumble out of its bun, the weight of it on my shoulders.

"Why should I listen to you any more? Just... go fuck yourself!" I fought back the tears, as I fumbled for my keys on the table, trying to find the doorknob...

"What's going on...? Clary, where are you going?" I heard Maia say, feeling her hands on my shoulders, trying to pull me back. I roughly shrugged her off.

"Away from here. It's clear you guys don't want my company right now so I'll solve the problem for you!"

I fled out of the bakery, hearing the door bang shut behind me. I rubbed my eyes fiercely, sniffing as I eyed the clock on the front door of the public library – quarter to nine. The Cherry on Top was supposed to open in fifteen minutes with me making the special Saturday pies and behind the cashier to serve as part of my job. Only I wasn't going to today.

I gulped, swallowing back more tears. I _wasn't_ going to cry in public, I was _not..._ I fished out my phone, calling home. Mum picked up after the third ring, "Yes, Clary? Everything okay?"

"No, not really," My voice sounded raspy and croaky as if I'd aged 10 years for every tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"Oh, what happened, baby?" The waterworks turned on at the soothing sound of her voice and I cried my soul out.

"Everything Mum. I'm just a complete wreck and-" I began walking, dragging my bike along with me as I sat down on a park bench, "This morning's been a nightmare, I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face at the bakery again..."

Mum sighed, "Come on home then darling. Rest it off." I sniffed thickly.

"Okay. Love you Mum."

"Love you too honey." Then she ended the call. I stared at the blank screen of my phone, leaning back against the bench. I nearly jumped out of my skin when hot breath teased my ear.

"That sounds like some heavy shit." I gasped, turning around to see Jace leaning over me, smiling, though it looked forced, "What's up with that?" Instead of answering his question, I cleared my throat, trying to bring the tears down.

"Why are you out this early?" Jace sat down next to me, and I tried to ignore the feel of his thigh next to mine.

"I thought I would visit you at work, be the first customer so we would have time to talk." He looked sheepish, smiling shyly down at me. My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled back. No matter what Simon had said about 'guys like him only wanting one thing', I knew he was wrong. Jace was different.

"Well, I'm not ever going back in that hell-hole, even if you paid me." I huffed, "Don't ask."

Jace held his hands out in surrender, "Alright, it's cool. I just want to know if you're okay now." He gently reached out a hand and brushed my cheek, tracing the line of my tears, "It must've been pretty bad for you to break down like that." I shivered, the warmth of his hand breaking the ice of my sorrow bit by bit.

I sniffed, "Don't worry about it. I told you last night, didn't I? I'm too sensitive." Jace nodded, though his golden eyes narrowed slightly as if he wanted to know more, but wouldn't push me.

"About last night... you finished 'considering' yet?" I took a deep breath. Simon might've been wrong about Jace but he was right about me pushed into doing things I didn't want to do.

"Sorry to say this, but I can't. I just... don't want to, I guess." Jace pulled his hand away slowly, and my cheek instantly felt cold without his touch. The light in his eyes seemed to dim.

"Oh, ok then." I bit my lip, eyeing him worriedly.

"Look, it's not that I don't like you, I like you a lot-" I stopped talking, face going red as I realised what I'd just said out loud. Jace grinned, leaning towards me slightly.

"A lot? How much is that?" His face was really close to mine and I found my gaze drawn to his lips, the bottom one slightly plumper than the top... oh snap out of it, Clary! He smirked, "I guess quite a bit, considering I've rendered you speechless." My eyes widened at his eyes as they went a shade darker, and I found myself breathing heavily.

I blushed, backing away, though I _really_ didn't want to, "My mum's expecting me home so-"

Jace cocked his head to the side like a bird, "I could drive you home, if you wanted me too." _That_ caught me off guard!

"I guess, if you don't mind..." Jace scoffed, as if the idea of him minding was hilarious.

"Well let's go then!" He stepped up from the bench, me just behind him as we walked to the parking lot. I gaped at he took out a pair of keys and clicked the button, and a sleek, black convertible indicators lit up.

"That... that's your car?" I stammered in awe, running my hand along the smooth, black hood. Jace chuckled.

"No, its the car I stole last night on my way back from Mars. Don't worry, the Martians probably won't miss it." I blushed at his sarcasm, tentatively sitting down in the passenger seat. He grinned at me as he started up the car, his hands lazily spinning the steering wheel as we pulled out and headed onto the road. It wasn't that busy since it was quite early in the morning, I noticed, as I hastily told him my address, giving some vague directions.

"So..." Jace tapped his finger against the wheel, huffing at the traffic lights, "Why don't you tell me a bit about you?" I laughed.

"Me? Don't want to bore you out of your mind so you end up driving us into a tree!" He smirked.

"Actually, I find you rather fascinating." I stared at him.

"Fascinating? That's hard to believe..." The traffic lights went green and we drove off again.

"No really. There's this... recklessness about you that just... intrigues me." I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably. Reckless? Did he think I was suicidal or something?

"Ok, well my name's Clarissa Morgenstern, but I prefer people call me Clary. I love drawing or anything to do with art in general. My best friend is Simon Lewis who works in The Cherry on Top with me," the mention of Simon made guilt worm in my gut. I already felt ashamed of my outburst and it was starting to kill me on the inside, "I'm quiet and shy but once you get to know me, I'm actually not unbearable to be around. At least I hope." Jace snorted and I smiled bashfully.

"I'd like to get to know you better." he suddenly said, turning another road.

I studied him thoughtfully, "Likewise. It's your turn now. Spill." Jace shrugged but obeyed.

"Well, my name's Jonathan Herondale, but Jace is what people call me and I like it that way. I live in England but I came down here for a break to visit some family friends. I know seven languages and am enrolled in the Portsmouth University. I like going to the gym and, yeah." I was gob smacked, eyes wide. He turned towards me slightly and laughed at my face.

"'And yeah?' Jesus Christ, Jace!" He laughed harder, golden eyes bright as he drove, "That's... whoa, that makes my life look pathetic." He smirked.

"I was born amazing. Don't beat yourself up over it." I nudged him in the elbow, smiling ruefully then it quickly fell when I saw we were driving down my road. It was too soon; I wanted to stay in Jace's car and talk and laugh with him all day if it were possible. Fate was a horrible thing.

"This is me," I whispered and Jace pulled in, parking just outside my flat. We both sat in silence as I undid my seatbelt with a click, "Um, see you around?"

Jace chuckled, "See you later, Red Velvet." I paused, unsure, as he looked me, golden eyes quizzical.

"Yeah, I guess." With a forced smile, I got out of the convertible, stepping up to the stairs of the flats. I turned around and saw Jace gazing at me almost wistfully before giving me a wave and driving off.

In that moment, I felt like I'd left my heart in the car. Because for some reason, I'd felt like I'd get my first kiss right then and now I felt bruised and disappointed on the inside. I found myself wishing I'd agreed to go the party but then, there we go.

I sighed before heading up the stairs, and only realising I was crying when I found my cheeks were wet.

* * *

 **Oh my god, you guys continue to amaze me! 27 reviews for the last chapter? That's amazing *hugs all around***

 **Thank you to all reviewers/followers/favourites! It means so much to me, so thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Did you guys enjoy the clace in this chapter? Forgive me for the heartbreak at the end? And do you want me to continue?**

 **~InfernoAlive**


	4. Chapter 4

I took deep, thick breaths as I ascended the stairs to the flat. I replayed the scenes of the day through my head, groaning at my own actions. What were Simon and Maia thinking when I ran out of The Cherry on Top? Did they shake their heads, pitying over the immature, overreacting child that I was?

And Jace... had I just gone and blown any chance I could've had with him, even friendship, because I was expecting too much? My head was reeling with questions and self-disgust by the time I came to my flat when I realised. Damn it, I'd left my bike at the bakery!

I swore under my breath, vowing to go back for it later, when I shouldered open the door.

"I'm home!" I called out half-heartedly, walking in front of the mirror in the hallway and sighing at the complete wreck I saw in the glass. Whilst I was running my hands through my hair in an effort to tidy it up, I heard a shout from inside the flat.

"In the studio, honey!" The 'studio' was originally the spare bedroom we'd had for guests until Mum had refurbished it into her official art room. I still smiled at the thought of her saying, "We never have guests anyway! Well, rarely. Oh, they can rent out a hotel room, can't they?"

I wandered through the hallway towards the studio, stopping to see Mum in her paint-splattered overalls. Her hair was tied in a straggly ponytail, with several splashes of colour on her face, but she still looked stunning. Why couldn't I have grown up to look like her?

"Hey!" I grinned as she looked up from the piece of canvas to beam at me. Then her green eyes grew cloudy.

"Hello, Clary. So, do you want to tell me what happened today?" I sighed, sitting down on a swivel chair and angling myself to face her.

"It was me, Mum. I overreacted and now I think I lost some friends just because I decided to throw a fit." I was careful to leave out anything to do with Jace. Mum bit her lip, twirling her paintbrush in her hand.

"Maybe it's that time of month?" I blushed fiercely.

"Mum! No!" Then I actually thought about it. I _was_ due... oh crap, that was the last thing I needed! "Oh no..." She gave me a small smile, before turning back to the painting, cocking her head in concentration. I craned my neck to see it; it depicted the pond in the early morning, with the hint of sunrise in the painted sky. The waters of the pond glistened, the ripples and lily pads so life-like I felt like I was looking into a window...

I scoffed. Mum was asked to do this for a reason! "That's look great, Mum! Mrs Lightwood's going to love it!" Mum blushed, smiling as the brush stroked across the canvas.

"You really think so?" She laughed at my vigorous nod, painting the rough outline of a dragon fly zipping through the air. "Oh, you still taking it round the house tonight? I know you've had a rough day, sweetheart and-"

"No worries Mum." I assured, shrugging off my jacket, "Call me whenever." Mum smiled gratefully at me before returning to her painting, that faraway, dreamy look returning in her eyes. I shook my head, smirking, wishing I could escape from this world with her for just a moment, to be able to lose myself like that.

I wondered into the living room, dropping onto the couch and grabbing the remote, flipping through channels. Netflix would mend my broken heart, I thought with a rueful smile, clicking on Pretty Little Liars. Why, _hello,_ Jason Dilaurentis... But not even he could sort my messed-up mind out. I couldn't think of cute boys without thinking of...

I groaned, performing a mental face-palm as I searched for my phone in my backpack. This had to distract me, before I turned into a puddle of hormones. With the theme tune blaring from the tv, I sorted through my text messages, regret building as I saw a dozen missed calls from Simon and Maia, as well as a thousand unread messages. I sifted through a few, getting the picture.

 **Clary, I'm sorry, okay? Can you please answer the phone? Btw, your bike's still here. Did you make it home? - Simon, 09:05**

 **I'm freaking out, like, I don't know what to do. Just call me back, so we can work this out. - Simon, 09:32**

I bit my lip, looking up some ones from Maia.

 **Hey, Simon's really sorry and so am I, about going on about you and Jace. I didn't mean it like that. Call me. - Maia, 09:15**

 **Clary, be fair, okay? Answer the damn phone, we're both panicking! Where are you? - Maia, 10:02**

"Crap," I whispered out loud. I'd made my best friends worry so much. I called Simon first. He answered on the third ring, sounding out of breath.

"Clary? Are you okay? Look, I'm so so sorry-"

"Simon, stop it. You don't need to be sorry," I cut him off gently, "It's my fault what happened at the bakery."

There was a small pause, "Wow, that's... um, cool of you to say." I laughed.

"I know, I'm acting my age for once. If you want me to go back to the Cherry on Top, I will straight away..."

"Clary." I faltered off, and Simon began speaking, "The reason I reacted the way I did is because I'm... I don't want to see you getting hurt." I could just about hear him because of the tv and grimaced in annoyance before turning it on mute.

"I appreciate your concern Simon, I really do. But Jace isn't like that at all. The reason my bike's still there is because he offered me a ride and I forgot about it. He was really nice, and we talked-"

"Wait... he offered you a ride? And you went with it?" Something wasn't right. I turned off the tv completely, not wanting to get distracted by the moving pictures.

"Yeah, why?" There was a pause, and I faintly heard him talking to someone else in the background; probably Maia.

"Can we talk later? I've kind of got my hands full right now." The abruptness of his tone created a sour feeling in the back of my throat.

"Um, okay. Do you want me to come round or-"

"No, don't bother. See you tomorrow." I swallowed, making my voice sound as light as possible.

"'Kay. See you." I ended the call, sitting there silently for a few seconds. Simon had been so cold to me just now, and it was obvious he didn't want to talk to me, not after I'd mentioned Jace driving me home. I didn't understand, and was more confused than ever. It was ironic, that the thing I thought would keep me distracted from all the drama in my life, had just been turned into another problem.

I almost fell off the sofa in surprise when my phone beeped, announcing a new text message. I peered at the name, a part of me hoping it was Simon explaining what had happened. My heart skipped a beat. _Jace._

I scrolled through quickly, clicking on our conversation. It simply read **Are you okay now?**

So few words, yet it was the best thing he could've said. _I guess so._

I only had to wait a couple of seconds before I got a reply. **'Guess'? You don't sound too sure.**

I smiled sadly, curling my legs up into a comfortable position. _Not sure of anything right now, to be honest. :(_ I thought about it then deleted the sad face. It wasn't fair on Jace to bombard him with all of my feelings through texts.

 **Know the feeling. Headed back to England in a week, and I'm just starting to fit into this place.**

I gulped. He was leaving in a week? I knew that he was going to leave someday, he'd said he was just visiting after all. But a week? Suddenly it seemed too soon.

 _Oh._ It was all I could put. I didn't know what else to say.

 **Yep, it sucks.**

Yeah it did. I sighed, putting my feet up on the foot stool. _Where are you now?_

 **Home. Sorting things out for the party tonight.** I winced at the mention of the party, feeling instantly regretful at telling him I wouldn't go. I must've paused longer than I thought because he sent another text.

 **Clary, you still there?**

 _Yeah sorry._ I heard Mum shout from the studio, "Clary, what do you want for lunch?"

 _gtg. Talk to you later._ I went off the chat and switched off my phone, a sinking feeling in my chest as I walked into the kitchen, meeting with Mum. She'd changed out of her overalls and was now wearing a pair of denim jeans and a blue top with a lacy neckline.

"Um, grilled cheese sandwiches?" She winked, grabbing the cheese from the fridge and a loaf of bread.

"On it, sweetheart." She studied me thoughtfully, "Everything okay?"

I jumped, plastering a smile on my face, hoping it looked genuine, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Mum pursed her lips before answering.

"Oh, never mind. After I put these in the microwave, do you want to see the finished painting?" I nodded, waiting until she turned around to turn my phone back on, scrolling through my messages stealthily. My heart sank at Jace's response.

 **Oh, okay then.**

I went to reply but Mum turned around and I switched it off quickly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, let's go look at that painting..." She paused, her green eyes narrowing. I fought the urge of squirming under her scrutiny, "Are you sure everything's alright, or is there something you're not telling me?" Ugh, should I tell her about Jace? She would flip out though!

"No, it's all fine Mum. Promise." The lie tasted like acid in my mouth and I felt shameful as Mum smiled before beckoning me to follow her out. We walked into her studio and she gestured to the painting with a grand flourish. It was even more beautiful now it was finished, with her name signed gracefully in the bottom right-hand corner.

"I'll take it off the easel after lunch and fit it in a frame. I have this bag I bought at the crafts store that's perfect for handling portraits and what not, you know, to keep it from getting bashed about and all that."

"Sounds perfect," I said, clearing my throat, "It'll make it easier to carry as well."

"Exactly, that's what I thought when I picked it up!" I smiled wanly at Mum as her eyes lit up, all her flaming creativity sparking within them, "Okay, let's see if those sandwiches are ready, I'm starving!"

I laughed half-heartedly, checking to make sure my phone was on silent before following her back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, we were joking around at the table, laughing and talking, the mouth-watering smell of grilled cheese filling the air.

A bang sounded throughout the house as Jon closed the front door behind him, wondering into the kitchen with that infuriating grin on his face. "Is that grilled cheese I smell?" Mum chuckled, getting her now empty plate and putting in the sink, turning on the taps to begin washing up.

"Yep." I teased wickedly, "Too bad there's none for you." Jon smirked.

"Yeah, too bad indeed..." I saw him eyeing my half-eaten sandwich and I made a grab for it, but it was too late. He took a huge bite out of it, smacking his lips together loudly. "Mm... that's nice..."

"Mum! He ate mine!" I accused indignantly, glaring at Jon, eyes on fire. He just laughed, tossing it back on the plate.

Mum laughed, "Don't worry, Clary. I'll make sure your portion at dinner is bigger tonight."

"That's besides the point! Now it's all covered in his slobber..." I pushed the plate away in disgust.

"We're siblings so technically, my slobber is your slobber." I rolled my eyes skyward, as Jon sniggered before heading to his room. Walking over to the bin, I chucked the rest of the sandwich away and handed the plate to Mum, who placed in the water to wash up.

"Call me when you want me to deliver it, okay Mum?" She nodded, wringing out a tea towel to dry the cutlery.

I rushed into the living room, laying back on the sofa and getting out my phone, sending Jace a text. _Okay, we can talk now._

The reply wasn't immediate so I waited five minutes. Then ten. Fifteen.. When it became apparent he wasn't going to answer, I slumped, abandoning my phone on the table and switching the tv back on. What I needed right now was a Pretty Little Liars marathon to pass the time.

I went all the way back to Season One, and began watching, all the while listening out for my phone to buzz with a new text.

…

8 hours later

…

I woke up with a yawn to see Mum jostling my shoulder lightly. I sat up groggily, seeing the tv had been turned off and the clock read quarter to nine. I remembered dozing off around four, when I'd been half way to Season Two.

"Hey, honey, you still taking the painting?" Her mouth was set in a thin, worried line and I knew I couldn't let her down after lying to her, even though I felt like shit, just having woken up from a five-hour nap.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I got up, staggering slightly, "Let me just tidy myself up in a sec." Mum nodded, going to her studio to get the painting and I rushed to the bathroom.

After brushing out my hair out so it looked presentable, I added just a bit of make-up – nothing more than just a bit of blusher and lip gloss. I felt self-conscious going out so I wanted to look as nice as possible. When I was satisfied, I came out, nearly barrelling into Luke who was waiting outside.

"Eager beaver, aren't we?" I sighed.

"Just the opposite, trust me." he chuckled.

I went back into the living room to meet Mum who was holding a huge bag carefully in both hands. "You ready honey?"

I nodded, taking the bag from her and walking to the front door, "Be back soon!" I called over my shoulder before heading off into the night.

It would a ten minute journey at the least, I worked out, so I walked as fast as possible. Street lights lit most of the way and I sighed as I saw the closed Cherry on Top as I past it, the sign waving in the wind. Crossing several roads, I walked down an avenue of grand, terraced houses. I knew where the Lightwoods lived because when I was smaller, Mum and I used to go there for coffee when she and Mrs Lightwood were close friends.

I came to the familiar front door, the sounds of a blaring party almost deafening me. Wait a second... the pieces started to fit together and I kicked myself for not realising sooner. _Jace_ was the Lightwood's guest, and this party was thrown for _him._ I was going to see him here, after I'd told I wasn't going to go... _Crap._

I thought about legging it, but I couldn't do that to Mum, or Mrs Lightwood for that matter. Well, here goes nothing...

I walked up the front steps cautiously, knocking on the door. Part of me hoped no one would answer so I could leave. A tall, pretty girl with long black hair answered the door and I remembered her from school: Isabelle Lightwood.

"Who are you?" I bit my lip awkwardly. It figured I would know her but she didn't know me. Isabelle was the it-girl of the year and I was a nobody in the school hallways.

"Um, Clary Morgenstern... Jocelyn's daughter? I have the painting-"

"Oh that. Just leave it in the foyer." I could barely make out what she was saying then; her words were all slurring together and now that I thought about it, I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Okay then..." I edged inside to put it down on the floor. Then I heard another set of footsteps approach us and I looked up to see a girl swaying, her eyes bloodshot.

"Hey Izzy! Jordan brought out the tequila and..." Her eyes crossed as she tried to focus on me, "Who's she?" Isabelle laughed, placing a hand on the drunken girl's shoulder.

"Don't you worry about that, Emma. Clary was just leaving." Emma shook her head with effort, coming toward me.

"No one can leave! The party's just getting started! C'mon!" She wrapped a sweaty hand around my arm, dragging me further into the hectic house. I tried to call to Isabelle for rescue.

"Hey, I need to be getting back-"

Isabelle just grinned wickedly, shutting the door with a decided click, "Not now, you don't. Let go tonight Morgenstern!"

I started to panic, unable to fight off Emma as she led me deeper into the party, swerving through a crowd of dancing bodies. Nearly everyone was drunk and the stench of drugs was nauseating. I'd never done them before, hadn't really wanted to, and it was making my stomach clench. Emma nearly tripped twice on the way over to the kitchen, shouting at someone to get two tequila shots. Oh no...

I slipped off the stool and back into the crowd before Emma could notice, though she'd probably forgotten all about me now. What I needed to worry about though, was getting out of here and going home. The trouble was, I was lost, with nothing but crowds of people in every direction. Sometimes being only five foot _really_ sucked.

I turned my neck, trying in vain to find an exit but instead I found something else. Jace was standing against a wall, hands in his pockets and looking... not bored, but just sad. As if he was at prom and his date hadn't shown up. _Was that because of me? Because he thought I wasn't going to show up?_

I thought about walking over but tripped up and fell to the floor as someone fell with me. Their hot breath was against my ear, their body pressed to mine in an uncomfortable way as I scrambled to get up. They did as well, and I turned to see it was a guy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so bloody wasted..." I gave him a fake smile.

"Nah, its fine." He swallowed, still close to me and it looked like he wasn't going to move away any time soon. His gaze dropped to my chest and I took a step back instinctively as he grinned.

"I'm Sebastian. And you are?" The lust in his eyes made me feel vulnerable.

"Leaving." I shot, turning to go but his hand encircled my wrist, pulling me closer, flush against his chest.

"I don't think so..." His breath fanned against my mouth as he leaned forward, and I struggled in his grip.

"Hey, get off! Leave me alone-" Someone pulled me away from him and Sebastian clenched his fists, facing my rescuer.

"Not cool, Jace." Sebastian seethed and I turned to see him there, golden haired and looking utterly pissed off.

"Not cool? She wasn't into it mate, and you were still going for it!Touch her again, and you're out." I gaped, as did Sebastian though he covered it up in a matter of seconds, smirking like the devil.

"I understand, Herondale. Want to make the most out of your visit and bang as many girls as you can in Brooklyn? Well, this one's mine so you can just back off." Jace's hands balled into fists and he stepped closer to Sebastian, golden eyes alight.

" _Make me_." He growled, and it sent a shiver down my spine. He looked so much like a lion in that moment, his stance set to attack if he were challenged. There was just a look on his face that screamed out: _I dare you._

Sebastian took the hint and backed away, flipping him off before disappearing into the crowd. Jace turned to me slowly, breathing hard, "Are you alright Clary? I thought you weren't coming."

I broke from my trance of shock and explained, "I was just dropping something off for Mrs Lightwood and Emma pulled me in." Jace chuckled dryly, though there was no humour in his voice.

"I'm sorry about that arsehole. He's not exactly stone-cold sober right now and he'll regret it like hell in the morning." I nodded though I wasn't exactly sure what I was nodding for. Jace's expression turned sad again, "I take it you're leaving now?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again. Well, why couldn't I stay? Jace only had a week here, and I wanted to spend as much of that time with him as possible! "No, I'll stay." His entire face lit up and he gave me a real smile.

"Awesome!"

I laughed, delving in my phone to text Mum that I was going to stay for the party. Afterwards, I looked up and met his golden-eyed gaze and smiled.

Tonight was going to be great, I was sure of it!

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot going on, including my sister's 8th birthday which lasted for about a week! XD Hopefully the extra-long chapter made up for it!**

 **So, the next chapter will mostly be about the party and maybe a Clace kiss... ;)**

 **A shout out to BookWorm: I know it's been a hell of a long time since I updated MEA, and I promise you now, I will work it out as soon as possible!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. R and R?**

 **~InfernoAlive**


	5. Chapter 5

The minute his hand took hold of mine, his fingers sliding through my own, my heart flew. Jace grinned, pulling me further into the crowd, and I followed, like a moth to a flame.

The DJ had put on a Maroon 5 mix, and people were swaying to the tune of _Animals_ blaring out of the speakers. Jace didn't stop to dance though, and held onto me as we walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on a stool. White powder dusted the counter top and I was careful not to touch it.

"Are the Lightwoods really okay with all this?" I gestured to the drugs and bottles lined up on the table. Jace shrugged, swivelling around to face me.

"Well, they know we're throwing a party. Izzy managed to convince them to stay at a hotel room tonight so we could do this." I let out a low whistle.

"Wow. My parents would never have left. Like, in a million years. I'm lucky that I managed to even be able to stay here." Jace laughed, and it sent a pleasurable tingle down my spine.

"Well, she has a great power of persuasion. Maryse and Robert didn't even bat an eyelid." _That she does,_ I thought, remembering how Isabelle had got me into this party in the first place. Silence descended then, and I was the first to break it.

"So... you're leaving in a week?" Jace nodded sadly, staring off into the distance.

"I'm lucky I've stayed this long. My parents want me back and so does the university. I can't afford to keep them waiting." I swallowed, biting my lip.

"Oh. Well, I'll miss you." Jace met my eyes, and goosebumps broke across my skin.

"I'll miss you too, Red Velvet." He leaned forward, our gaze never severing, his lips parted. My heart beat rapidly at the realisation of what was going to happen, as I edged closer. His breath fanned across my mouth, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. Our lips crashed together and I gasped.

 _My first kiss!_ And, boy, was it a good one! His mouth moved against mine tenderly, and I felt his hands stroking my waist, like fire against my bare skin. My heart was officially flying as we kissed, my hands winding into those beautiful, golden locks. Everything about Jace was beautiful, in a mysterious, dangerous way, like a lion sitting regally on a tall rock.

When we finally pulled away, our foreheads resting against each other, I felt like I'd been to Heaven and back in the space of a few minutes – the best few minutes of my life. With a boy who was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me.

And after this time next week, I'd probably never see him again.

"Clary," Jace breathed into my hair, "You're so gorgeous..." He started to kiss my collarbone, the sensitive bit of skin behind my ear until I was moaning, floating high on dreams, desires, hopes. Then reality came crashing down.

"Jace, stop a second." It took all my self-control to say those words, to deny his touch. Jace's fluid movements grew stiff as he obeyed, not meeting my gaze.

"I'm sorry, I went too far..."

"No, Jace! I... that was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." His tawny eyes glimmered and I was lost in them instantly.

"Then what-"

"Because of us. My voice had grown rough, tears on the verge of spilling, "What do you think we're going to feel a week from now? If we get any more...attached... then it'll be even worse. Long distance relationships never turn out good."

Jace cleared his throat before speaking again, "Clary, what are you saying?" I bit my lip.

"I'm saying... this isn't going to work out. I'm sorry." We both went still, breathing hard when Jace sprang into action.

"Okay... well I'll show you to the door, then." I nodded solemnly, following him through the crowds to the front door. The song _She Will Be Loved_ was playing now and the heartfelt lyrics nearly broke my heart in that moment.

He opened it for me, and I stepped outside, the cold chill biting me to the bone. Jace shook his head and stepped out with me, closing the door behind him.

"Jace-" He stopped me with a raised hand.

"I'm not going to let you walk in this fucking cold." He took hold of my hand, pulling me towards his car and I didn't argue. When we started to drive, the silence was deafening and I hated it. Jace's face behind the wheel was as cold as outside.

"Jace, it's for the best..." His eyes flicked to mine for a split second, disbelief and hurt reflected in them and for a moment I couldn't believe I was doing this either.

"I know." He finally said, not taking his eyes off of the road, "It's just that... this felt special, between us, you know? Something worth fighting for." My breath caught in my throat; it was almost exactly what I'd said to Maia on the day I'd met Jace for the first time. We were both silent for the rest of the journey and I let out a sigh when we pulled up outside the block of flats.

I clicked open my seatbelt, looking over to Jace uncertainly. His golden eyes were luminous in the darkness. "Um, I'd say I'll see you around but-"

"I get it." I don't know who leaned forward first but our lips met firmly, then turned achingly slow and tender, lingering,that sent a shiver down my spine. The kiss broke and Jace turned back towards the wheel. Letting out an unsteady breath I opened the car door and got out, the freezing air biting at my skin, the moon hanging in the sky like a charm.

"Clary?" He called out, and I turned around. His smile was sad, "I'm missing you already." And with that, he drove off into the night, leaving me alone and wishing more than ever that he didn't have to go back to England.

…

A few days later

…

I wasn't the same, and I doubted I would ever be again. _It was for the best,_ I kept trying to tell myself, but it was half-hearted. How could doing the right thing feel so wrong?

Maia and Simon tried to comfort, bring me out of this state of depression but it never quite worked. Simon started telling me hilarious stories of his chaotic life in the Lewis family which normally would've made me laugh, but now barely got a smile. Maia kept me updated on everything going on in social media world, coaxing me to join it again but I declined.

At one point, they'd said it was okay for me to have a break from work if that's what I needed. I'd brought that offer down firmly – The Cherry on Top was the only thing in my life worth living for right now. It kept me preoccupied, so I would stop thinking about certain blond-haired guys that made my heart race with longing and regret.

At the times when I worked at the cashier, a jolt ran through me every time I spotted golden hair, the flash of tawny eyes, but it was never him. Whenever a customer ordered the green apple fritter, it bought a lump to my throat. I kept working though, extra hours and extra hard, hoping it would be enough to fill in the hole in my heart, the jagged rip running through my life that I desperately wanted to fix.

One day Simon offered to take the cashier, and I helped Maia with the lattice pies and butterfly cupcakes. As she was preparing the butter cream and me rolling out the dough, Maia brought it up.

"Clary, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but if Jace mistreated you or something then-"

"He didn't mistreat me Maia. It just... didn't work out." She bit her lip.

"But you said it felt special, Clary. Maybe you should give him another chance." I dropped the rolling pin on the table with a clatter.

"He's leaving on Friday, Maia. To England! I wouldn't be able to see him again and... that would break my heart." Maia ran a hand through her hair.

"So what exactly is your heart feeling now?" That made me go quiet, and we worked in silence, making cakes and treats, though our hearts weren't in it.

I couldn't deny it; Maia was right. My heart _was_ breaking, having to stay away from Jace. But it would break anyway if I hung out with him and then he left. There really was no happy ending here, was there?

I took the tray of cupcakes, breathing in the buttery sweetness, and slid into the oven. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away furiously with floury hands. I caught my reflection in the oven screen: wild, red hair crushed underneath a hairnet, bright, green eyes misty.

I dreaded when Friday would come, and also in a way, looked forward to it. Jace would be gone from my life, and that would hurt. But then, maybe the memories would leave with him and I could get on with my life.

And my broken heart could be mended.

* * *

 **So, this chapter had the most Clace we've had so far, but then a lot of heartbreak as well. Did you guys like it?**

 **Also, sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I've been working a lot of fanfics lately and this is the most I can do right now. _The Worst Betrayal_ is my most recent one, about Jace being engaged to Clary's older sister. Would be so grateful if you could check it out! ;)**

 **~InfernoAlive**


	6. Chapter 6

You probably had to have a smile on your face if you were serving people at The Cherry on Top. But at that moment I couldn't find a reason to. It was Thursday, one day away from the moment when Jace left my life forever. In a way, he'd left already.

"And would you like anything with that?" I asked politely, scribbling down their order on the note paper carelessly.

"Do you have any red velvet cupcakes?" Their words knifed me in the heart, and I bit my lip to stop the tears. Jesus, I needed to get it together.

"Sure thing." I plastered on a fake smile, trying to make my tone as bright and cheerful as possible. I wasn't going to let my personal life get in the way of my work, of the bakery. Golden Surprises and Red Velvets were way behind me now. I gently took the cake and placed it on the counter, typing the payment digits into the till. "Anything else?"

"That would be all, thank you." They gave me the cash, took the items and left. I checked to see if there were any more customers lined up before leaning my forehead on the cool marble of the counter, breathing deeply. The scent of baked goods filled the air, the laughter of families sitting in the cafe; all so happy and enjoying life. Why was I letting a guy get in the way of all that?

But Jace wasn't just a guy. He'd made my heart beat faster ever since I'd laid my eyes on him, comforted me when I was at my worst. Liked me for me. But I needed to let him go.

"Excuse me miss?" I jerked up quickly to meet the concerned eyes of a young boy eyeing me warily. "Um, are you okay?" I rubbed my eyes, scolding myself in my head.

"Sorry, I was just taking a rest. What would you like?" The boy studied the cakes on display behind glasses that seemed to big for his face. He reminded me of Simon, and that helped me put on a natural smile. "Can't make your mind up?" They boy smiled shyly.

"It's just I didn't come here to buy anything." Huh? I frowned in confusion. He saw my expression and cleared his throat, "I mean, I came to find someone. They're supposed to work here..." He licked his lips nervously. I thought carefully. Maybe he was looking for Simon. If they looked alike apart from age, maybe they were related?

"What's your name and who are you looking for? I'll ask my colleagues if they know you or something." I waited for his reply, taking off my hairnet and letting my hair fall down past my shoulder. It always dug into my scalp and I didn't like it, so it was a relief to take it off at last. They boy looked at my hair with wide eyes as it waved in the slight breeze and I frowned again. It always looked damn messy, but it couldn't be _that_ bad...

"Max Lightwood. I was supposed to be looking for a girl called Clary. He said she had red hair, like yours-"

"Wait, he? Who's he?" I had an idea, with Max being a Lightwood and all, but I had to hear for myself. _Please be Jace,_ I thought, _Please let him be looking for me._ I'd wanted him to stay away from me and now I wanted him to look for me. I was so contradicting.

"Jace." My heart raced, "When he saw I was going shopping with Izzy, he said if I went into the bakery, could I look for a girl called Clary with red hair and give her a note, so I did." A note? What had he written? Max delved into his pocket and offered a crumpled up piece of paper. I took it carefully from him.

Just then, Isabelle Lightwood came through the doors of The Cherry on Top, numerous shopping bags hanging on each arm, a pair of designer sunglasses perched on top of her raven head.

"Max, there you are! What have I told you about running off? I _said_ we could go to the bakery later, didn't I? Sometimes I don't know what to-" she paused, seeing me for the first time, "Oh hey Clary. How goes it?"

I swallowed, "Fine I guess." I couldn't resist asking. "How's Jace?" Her dark eyes narrowed and I started to shrink behind the counter.

"Oh... fine I guess." I flushed at her mimicking me. Clearly, Jace was just as torn up about this whole thing as I was. "See you around. Come on Max, we're going home now." I watched until they left the bakery, Max shooting me a worried glance over his shoulder before they rounded the corner, out of sight.

Then I smoothed out the piece of paper, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I read.

 _Hey Clary,_

 _I would've texted you but since you made the decision about us staying away from each other, I thought you would just ignore it so I did this instead._

 _I'm going tomorrow at noon and I just though maybe I could come visit, to say goodbye?_

 _If you'd rather me not, just call me to say. I miss you, a lot, but I guess you don't want me to say that so... hopefully see you tomorrow?_

 _Jace_

I gulped, trying to calm down my thumping heart. It was tempting to just give in, to see him and embrace him and... no. I'd said goodbye to him already, we'd had our last kiss, to save each other's hearts. So why was mine breaking all over again as I read this? Why was I still hurting?

"Clary?" Maia's voice made me jump and I turned around sharply.

"Yeah?" She eyed the paper in my hand.

"Want a small break? I can be the cashier for now." I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." I shouldered open the door, heading into the kitchens, the paper in my sweaty palm. I sat on a chair, unfolding the note again, thinking it over in my head before getting my phone out, scrolling through my contacts. I pressed on the green phone symbol without missing a beat. One ring, two, three..

"Clary? Is that you?" The sound of his voice nearly made me drop the phone. It was just as soft and amazing as the first time he'd spoken to me.

"Um... yeah it is." There was silence before he spoke again.

"Did Max give you my letter? If you don't know what I mean, then I'll-"

"I know. I mean, I got it. Right now in my hand actually." This was going to take all my willpower to turn him down and I wasn't sure I would be able to.

"So you're calling me to say no." It wasn't a question, and the broken note in his voice cut me to the core.

"Jace-"

"No, Clary! What is the fucking harm in saying goodbye? This is just bloody ridiculous, you know that right? This is killing me, not seeing you, trying to keep my distance. It isn't right!" A hot tear leaked out from my eye and I wiped it away.

"Look, it's killing me too but..." I faltered off, unable to continue.

"See – you don't know why either! So let me come by tomorrow."

I gulped, "Jace, I don't know..." Even _I_ could see how stupid this was now. What _was_ the harm in just saying goodbye? "Ok."

"Really? You're agreeing...?" I gave out a short laugh despite the dried tears on my cheeks.

"Might as well. See you tomorrow, Golden Surprise?" He chuckled and I could imagine him doing that sexy smirk.

"Sure thing, Red Velvet." Then the call ended.

I wondered if I would regret this, if this was a bad idea. However, I shook off all negative thoughts and went back to work, all I could think about being finally able to see Jace.

But a single dark thought lurked in the back of my mind, refusing to go away: that it was only to say goodbye.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last of The Cherry on Top, so I'm sorry for all the people that would've liked it to go on for longer. I just feel like it's gone on enough and I need to draw it to a close. I've got loads of story ideas but I don't want to end up with a thousand stories that need updating so I'll wait to finish a few of the ones I've got going on now.**

 **Do you think we can get to 100 reviews before this story finishes? That would awesome! ;)**

 **~InfernoAlive**


	7. Chapter 7

Sweat and goosebumps broke out across my skin and I shivered, jiggling the lock in the door of the Cherry on Top. Today was Friday, the day Jace would come to say goodbye, and then leave for England. My heart was in my mouth as I shouldered open the door, switching on the lights.

I laid my bag and keys on the table, my heart like a ticking bomb in my chest. Jace had texted me last night saying he'd be here by 11, with his flight leaving at 12. I was so obsessed with staring at the clock that I didn't notice Maia come through the back door.

"You alright, Clare Bear?" I turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I guess so." She nodded as if she understood, pulling me into a hug. "It's just that – seeing him just before he leaves my life... it's kind of tragic."

"I hear you, babe. Just hang in there, okay?" I bit my lip, trying to hold in the tears, "What time is he coming round?"

"11." I whispered, turning my attention back to the clock. Its hand seemed to be moving too slow and too fast at the same time. Achingly slow, and horrifyingly fast.

"Well, let's get back to work to take your mind off of it. You could start on the fruit tarts?" I actually loved her in that moment, giving Maia a grateful smile before tying on my apron. She went to the sink to wash the berries and that while I rolled out the pastry and got out the metal baking pans.

When we made our first batch of fruit tarts, Simon arrived, hanging up his coat on the hook. "What's up?"

"We're making some fruit tarts for Friday's Fruit Theme." Maia explained, holding up the tray of tarts proudly. Simon gave his nod of approval, slyly stealing a strawberry from the bowl and eating it.

I remained silent, flattening out dough with the rolling pin. Simon noticed, swallowing down the berry and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Clary, how are you doing?" I swallowed, drawing circles on the flour covered counter top.

"Good, bad. Messed up, I guess." We all turned towards the clock, which read **10:46.** "Only fifteen minutes now." We all turned silent, the only sound being the ovens whirring to life. "Look guys, don't let my mood get you down. This is just a normal day, 'kay?"

"Alright, Little Red." Simon ruffled my hair as he walked past to unpack the ice cream cakes from the freezer we'd made yesterday. I chuckled, putting on my hairnet. Maia winked at me, heading into the walk in larder for some raisins for the raisin bread. I sighed, and for just a moment, everything was normal; it was like the last week hadn't happened. And then I remembered.

No matter how much I tried to drown it all out, my heart refused to forget. His golden hair, his dazzling smile, those tawny eyes that lit up every time they saw me. You couldn't just let go of those things. They would stick with you relentlessly, and not a day would go by without you remembering all over again. That was... _Oh my god,_ I realised, wide-eyed, _I was... I was in love with Jace._

The rolling pin fell from my grip with a clatter onto the table, and I jumped at the harsh sound. The clock's ticks seemed louder all of a sudden and I read what time it was. **10:52.**

Jesus, I was in love with him... That thought kept going through my head, sounding crazier and crazier by the minute. I known him for what, two weeks? You couldn't fall in love with someone in that matter of time, could you? But, clearly, that's exactly what I'd gone and done. This just proved how mental I was.

Tearing off my hairnet, I ran my fingers through my hair, unable to break y gaze away from the clock: **10:55**

Five minutes. Should I tell him? Talk about bad timing, just when he was about to leave for England and everything! How would he react? Was it possible that he would feel the same way? Then my phone rang.

I picked up, hands shaking as I answered, "Um, hello?"

"Clary-"

"Jace?" He sounded worried, frantic. Why was he calling me when he was supposed to be here in... three minutes?

"Clary, I don't know how to stay this... I can't come." The world around me seemed to shatter, breaking into a million pieces that seemed to pierce over and over again.

"You... what?" My voice was cracking and I cleared my throat.

"My flight – it's setting off earlier, in like twenty minutes I'm leaving. I don't know why it changed, but I don't have enough time to see you... I'm sorry." No... no... this was _not happening._... A single tear tracked down my cheek, leaving a salty trail behind.

"When did you find out?"

"Like, just now. I'm by the airport and – I feel like such a dick. I can't-"

"Jace, it's not your fault." To my surprise, my voice sounded strong and it helped. "Look, I'm sorry too. About staying away from you and – it was wrong for both of us." I so wanted to say that I loved him but with all that was going on, it would just be another burden to him.

"Clary, I'll miss you, so much. I'll call in England, I promise." It wouldn't be the same though, and we both knew it. Our last kiss was painfully replaying itself in my mind.

"Me too." I couldn't bring myself to say that word, the word that would end it all. So instead I said, "I'll see you soon, someday."

"Someday." He sounded distraught, broken – exactly how I felt. Then there was a beep and I realised he'd ended the call. I turned off the phone, standing still before I broke down completely, tears running down my face, sobs racking my whole body.

I heard Maia come running towards me, arms wrapping me in a hug, "Clary, what's wrong?"

"He – he can't make it. Something to do with flight changes, I don't know... leaving in twenty minutes... I never got to see him and say goodbye properly... never got to tell him..."

Maia stroked my hair, "Tell him you loved him?" I pulled back from the hug in surprise to stare at her.

"It was that obvious?"

She smiled, "Painfully so." Then she seemed to jump into action, "Come on, we're going."

"What? Where?" I said bewilderingly, as she hopped from the chair to grab her keys.

"Me and Clary are leaving for a bit, Simon. Be back soon!" She called into the kitchens and we both heard the sound of his muffled reply before she took hold of my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"Maia, can you tell me what's going on?" My apron fell to the floor as we ran outside, getting into her car.

"To the airport, so you can say goodbye to lover boy." I gaped at her as she shoved the keys into the ignition. Maia was by far the best friend I'd ever had.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" I said breathlessly, exhilaration flaring in my stomach as we started to drive. She turned to me, and winked.

"Yep." We laughed, driving down the main road towards the airport. Nerves collected in my stomach, and my laugh turned sour. I looked at the time: **11:09**

"We've got, like, ten minutes. Do you think we'll make it?" Maia bit her lip.

"No promises, Little Red." I gulped, staring out of the window at the passing buildings and trees. _We had to made it... we had to..._ A sign flashed past: _**Brooklyn Airport: 4 miles.**_

4 miles. We could make that, couldn't we? I looked over to Maia, whose knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel. She was worrying: that couldn't be a good sign. Minutes passed by like bullets, inflicting a new wound each time. My heart beat faster as I looked at the time: **11:13**

Maia let out a shout suddenly, craning her neck to see ahead, "Clary! I see the airport! We might make it!" I held my breath as we drove, catching a glimpse of the building. When we finally pulled up outside, I turned towards her.

"Thank you so much-"

"Don't bother. Run, Clary!" And I did just that.

Getting out of the car, I sprinted faster than I'd ever done before, hurtling through the front doors, barging past people. I heard a speaker announce the flight to England departing five minutes and I hurried, running to a desk.

"Sir, could you please tell me where the England flight is?" I asked, out of breath.

He stared at me, baffled, "Just follow the signs along the walls. But I think you're running a bit late -"

"Thanks!" I didn't stick around to listen, looking out for signs. I found some and followed them, sweat running down my neck.

The speaker spoke again, "All passengers for the England flight please board the plane now. That is, all passengers for the England flight please board the plane now..."

Shit, shit... That's when I saw the ramp, people queuing on it with their passports in hand. And amongst them was Jace, pulling a large suitcase behind him. The sight of him took my breath away and I almost forgot to run over.

"Jace! Jace!" I shouted, willing him to hear, to turn around. Elbowing people out of the way, calls of protest ringing in my ears, I shoved through the mass. His golden head was just about visible, and I followed it like a light at the end of a tunnel. I tried again, "Jace!"

Then he turned around and his golden eyes found mine. "... Clary?" I ran into his arms, enveloped in the amazing scent of him. He let go of his suitcase, his strong hands cupping my waist. His lips found mine, tenderly soft and delicate before they became wild and passionate.

We broke the kiss, our foreheads resting against each other. Jace's golden eyes gazed into my green ones and when I saw the tears in them, it brought a lump to my throat, "I can't believe you're actually here... I thought I would never get to say goodbye..."

I wove my hands through his blonde curls, "Well, now you can." I swallowed, "Jace, there's something I need to tell you."

His hand came to rest on the small of my back, warming me to the touch, "Me too, Red Velvet. You go first."

I smiled, "I think... No, I know... I love you." I watched carefully for his reaction, and then his lips came crashing down on mine.

"Me too, god, you stole my exact words-" He murmured against my lips and my heart skipped a beat. _He loved me..._ I was floating high on this cloud of euphoria, breathless with it.

"Last chance for England flight passengers, please board now..."

Jace sighed, picking up his suitcase. He bit his lip, looking up the ramp where the assistant waited impatiently for his passport, then back at me. "Clary-"

I reached out and took hold of his wrist, smiling softly, "It's okay. I'll miss you, Golden Surprise."

His eyes shone as he smiled back, "I'll miss you more Red Velvet." My arm fell back to my side as he walked up the ramp. My eyes never left him as he gave in his passport, about to board the plane...

He looked back over his shoulder and met my gaze, mouthing _I love you._

Tears swimming in my eyes, I mouthed back _I love you too._ Jace nodded and turned around and walked, the door closing behind him.

I waited there, fist held to my heart, watching as the plane took off, flying up into the clouds and out of sight. I stood there for a while, amidst the bustle of people, remembering the feel of his lips on mine, his smile, his eyes...

I loved Jace Herondale, loved him enough to let him go. I might never see him again, but even if I didn't, I would still be happy – because I loved him and cherished the memories we had.

I walked out of the airport, my red hair blowing into the wind, as I thought back to the time when I'd worked as a cashier at The Cherry on Top, and a certain blonde guy had walked through the doors. So much had happened since then, so much I'd learned.

My whole world had changed when he'd said those few simple words. I would think of them everything time I thought of him from now on, and my heart would flutter each time I did – just like it had done when he'd first said them to me.

" _You got any Red Velvet?"_

* * *

 **So I guess this is the end of The Cherry on Top. I hope everyone was satisfied with the ending and that it made up for all the tears I've caused during the last couple of chapters. Seeing as this was originally going to be just a one-shot, I'd say this has gone on for a long time and the story has developed into so much more than it was in the beginning.**

 **I've thought about it and have decided to do a sequel if enough people want me to. The story will start with Clary going to England to visit Jace. A lot of drama will be involved, what with Clary coming face to face with one of Jace's ex girlfriends, who's dead set on stealing him from her so that should be interesting... ;) I was thinking of calling it something like The Icing on The Cake, so it's linked to The Cherry on Top. What do you guys think, or do you have any other ideas for the title?**

 **Also, we've reached exactly 100 reviews so that's AMAZING! Can't thank you enough for the incredible support for all my reviewers/followers/favourites, it means so much! ;') I'll see you soon!**

 **~InfernoAlive**


End file.
